Petites douleurs
by Alienor la Fantasque
Summary: Depuis toute petite, la douleur l'avait toujours fascinée. Le fait de se blesser, de laisser une goutte de sang s'écouler, lui permettait de ne pas rejeter la réalité. Jusqu'au bout, la douleur l'aura suivie, sa seule compagne...


Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais dans mon ancienne école primaire. Il y avait des gens que je reconnaissais, même la prof de français du lycée s'est invitée dans le lot (c'est un rêve, donc ce n'est pas logique = ai-je bien utilisé la conjonction de coordination, madame ?). J'ai rencontré des personnages du jeu vidéo _Tales of the Abyss _qui m'ont proposé de manger avec eux, ce que j'ai refusé poliment, et enfin j'ai mangé à la cantine, avant de quitter l'école pour revenir chez moi avec une fille de mon lycée et deux autres filles dont j'ai oublié les noms et les visages. Sur le chemin je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon sac d'école. Je retourne donc à l'école en courant (en fait je glissais surtout, il suffisait d'une pression sur le sol pour que ça y aille). Je me perds, j'atterris dans ce qui ressemble au bourg dans lequel j'habite. Je coince quelque chose dans un panneau. Un type empressé me peste après, parce que son car est censé partir et que tous les élèves ne sont pas montés dedans. Mon rêve s'achève, et c'est là que me vient l'idée de ce One-Shot refocalisé sur Anna de _Tales of Symphonia_. J'ai raconté l'histoire du cheminement de l'idée.

...

Oui, je raconte ce rêve parce que ce matin je me suis réveillée en ayant cette idée dans la tête, juste après que j'ai quitté les bras de Morphée. Vous pouvez vous en foutre totalement, moi-même j'ai honte en me relisant d'avoir pu vous confier un tel rêve. Mais bon, il y a pire. C'est juste que. Voilà. Toute idée a son origine. Et voici celle de celle-ci (j'aime la formulation de ce que je viens de dire). C'est un cadeau de nouvel an, il n'était pas prévu que je poste sur _Tales of Symphonia_. Et encore une fois sur un personnage dont je n'arrive pas à me lasser. J'ai été moi-même toute étonnée d'avoir pensé à elle pour le coup. Mais enfin bon. On ne contrarie pas les astres (ne vous demandez pas en quoi les astres et les rêves sont liés, surtout que ça n'avait aucun rapport).

Un conseil : écouter _Petites douleurs _de Hélène Segara, chanson sur laquelle repose le thème (et le titre) de la fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Petites douleurs<strong>

Depuis petite, la douleur l'avait toujours fascinée.

La douleur physique, en fait. Le fait de se pincer pour voir qu'on est vivant, de se couper même, de voir la perle de sang rouler le long du pouce avant d'exploser dans sa paume. Cela fascinait Anna, qui, sans être masochiste, avait sans cesse cherché à ressentir la douleur, même quand elle était difficile à supporter. La douleur nous permettait de ne pas fuir la réalité, de l'accepter même, et de la défier.

Les gens n'avaient jamais compris Anna et ses étranges idées. Ils la traitaient de folle lorsqu'elle se mettait à ressentir ce besoin de prendre pied avec la réalité. Mais Anna n'était pas folle. Au contraire, elle était plus censée que n'importe quel adulte.

La douleur qu'elle s'était évertuée à ressentir s'était accentuée lorsqu'on l'avait capturée pour l'emmener à la Ferme Humaine. A partir de là, tout avait été horreur. Anna avait eu mal lorsqu'on lui avait implanté cette perle rouge, semblable à une goutte de sang. Mais elle n'avait pas crié, elle ne s'était pas débattue. Elle avait lancé un regard de défi à ses bourreaux, ce qui ne leur avait pas plu. Et puis on l'avait forcée à travailler, en l'assaillant de cette douleur afin qu'elle évite de partir dans ses rêves pour oublier cette vie morne et dure. En secret, Anna remerciait les Désians de lui permettre de comprendre la réalité. Les coups de fouets, si vifs qu'ils fussent, avaient fini par lui procurer un soulagement malsain. Il n'était pas commun pour un humain d'aimer autant subir la souffrance.

Mais le pire lui avait été réservé. Ayant eu vent de son insolence, le Seigneur Kvar avait alors essayé de détecter son point faible. Il n'avait pas tardé à le trouver : si Anna savait supporter la douleur physique, elle n'avait jamais été entraînée à protéger ce qu'elle avait de plus cher : son cœur. La douleur mentale avait été une véritable torture, avec les humiliations croissantes des Désians qui la rossaient devant tout le monde, à moitié nue, ou alors lui faisaient faire le tour des bâtiments en imitant la démarche d'un animal quelconque. Ses jambes en ressortaient douloureuses, mais cela, elle s'en fichait. C'était dans sa tête que les lésions étaient restées. Et les Désians avaient d'autres punitions qu'ils gardaient au chaud.

Puis il était venu. Lui seul avait été son salut, en même temps que sa perte. Il l'avait vue, prise en pitié, et il l'avait aidée à s'enfuir. Il avait suffi qu'il lui tende la main pour qu'elle s'en saisisse avec quelque méfiance et lui permette de s'en aller.

Ce n'était pas un homme qui aimait faire souffrir, elle l'avait compris. Et pourtant, sous ses dehors impassibles, elle percevait la douleur dans ses yeux, cette douleur mentale mille fois pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Unie avec lui là-dedans, c'était elle qui l'avait forcé à reprendre pied dans la réalité, car il avait oublié le sens des maux. Faute de pouvoir la ressentir, il avait accumulé sa douleur dans sa tête, et contemplait la vie si morne et fade qu'il avait devant lui. En redevenant humain, il avait amoindri ses souffrances. Et ce grâce à Anna.

Ils avaient fui, s'étaient fait mal nombre de fois, mais toujours pour ne pas fuir la réalité. Leurs blessures mentales, invisibles mais présentes, avaient été refermées par un sentiment nouveau qu'ils ne pensaient pas capable de produire de tels miracles : l'amour. Ils s'étaient fait mal mutuellement dans l'amour, en le faisant, en le prouvant, en le disant… La douleur ultime avait été réservée à Anna, lorsque son ventre s'était déchiré pour donner naissance à un être auquel ils ne s'attendaient plus. Cet être avait remplacé la douleur dans sa tâche, leur interdisant de se laisser aller, et ils avaient continué dans leur voyage, dans leur mission, sans savoir réellement où se rendre, ni ce qu'il y aurait au bout de la route.

Anna continuait à ressentir la douleur, pourtant, dans sa main, là où la perle de sang était enfoncée. Ils avaient tout fait pour pouvoir l'enlever, mais hélas, il semblait que leur destin ne leur faisait pas de cadeaux. Alors, ce jour ultime où tout était perdu, la douleur mentale avait repris le pas. A côté, l'épée de son amant qui s'enfonçait dans son ventre, ce ventre même qui avait abrité la plus merveilleuse des douleurs, avait paru alors comme une douce caresse comme il lui en prodiguait tant. Peu après, le noir complet l'avait envahie, et la douleur l'avait enfin laissée en paix. Seul l'appel d'un enfant au loin l'avait retenue.

Pour protéger cet enfant, elle l'avait laissé aux mains d'un inconnu, qui lui avait inspiré instantanément confiance. Si cet être n'avait pas pris soin de lui, alors son âme aurait erré pour permettre de retrouver celui qu'elle aimait, celui qui l'avait délivrée, et celui qui l'avait tuée. Ces trois êtres réunis en une seule personne auraient su quoi faire et son bonheur aurait été de les voir tous les deux si heureux, même sans elle.

Si elle ne parvenait plus à comprendre la douleur, elle savait qu'à présent elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle n'appartenait plus à la réalité, à présent, elle pouvait encore observer, avant de s'en aller définitivement, peut-être vers une autre vie ? Une vie avec autant de douleur mais aussi autant de bonheur que dans la précédente ?

A présent que tout était bien qui finissait bien, elle pouvait esquisser son dernier sourire, tourner les talons et s'en aller pour de bon, dans la lumière. Son expression ne s'évaporait pas tandis qu'elle se laissait partir, abandonnant derrière elle ce monde qui l'avait vue naître et mourir. A jamais.

* * *

><p>Temps d'écriture de cet OS : 5 minutes ?<p>

Peut-être plus. En tout cas, c'est peut-être la première fois que j'écris un petit texte de ce genre juste avant de le poster (ah non ! Il y avait aussi "Que serais-je sans toi" mais ça encore j'ai pris le temps d'étoffer). J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à l'âge de treize ans, à l'époque où je ne maîtrisais pas encore suffisamment bien mon imagination et où j'écrivais sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte, mais comme c'est le nouvel an je le poste et j'espère qu'il plaira quand même. Bonne année 2012 à tous !

Ah, et je tenais aussi à dire que le contenu de cet OS n'a aucun lien avec tout ce que j'aurais pu écrire auparavant sur Anna. Comme ça, ça évitera de chercher les menus détails indiquant une quelconque relation avec mes écrits précédents.


End file.
